If you only knew
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Rocket Man is crushing on Troy! Also, he is best friends with Gabriella...is Troy gay as well? How will their relationship survive with classmates trying to break them up! Very dark and mature fic read with caution.


****READ ME BEFORE CARRYING ON! VERY MATURE FIC!****

**I do not own high school musical. If I did I would be doing something MUCH BETTER with my time ;) Anyways, watched the marathon last night and was reminded of my crush I once had on little Jimmy back in 2008 3 I am a huge slash fan, so this will eventually contain a romantic relationship between him and Troy. Also sexual content with Jimmy X Troy and possibly some other guys as well. It can be very dark at times so if you don't like it you have been warned don't read! But if you do like…please go on :D I should be writing my college final right now, but how can I concentrate with little Rocket Man on my mind? OMG…no idea how I did that!**

**You have been warned!**

"Give me Rocket Man!" I heard my hero shout over the crowd to our coach. There I was sitting on the bleachers with my best friend, Jason. I may have not been the best at basketball and I was always the last one chosen for anything. Well, except when a team member was injured or sick then I would take their place. I dreamed of Troy watching me dribble the ball down the floor in our last big game, and then I'd slam-dunk it right into the net. I nearly began to drool I was so lost in my own little world. "Rocket Man!" The team shouted in unison. "Wha-?" "Oh, yeah! That's me coach!" I clumsily got out of my seat and rushed over to my team, almost tripping over my own shoe laces. I blushed, such a dork as usual. Back at the bleachers, Jason glared at me in disgust.

Try just…gave me the ball! ME?! My jaw dropped, then I closed my mouth again just as quickly. I could feel greedy hands pulling and scratching on my arms in attempts to snatch the ball from me. Troy flashed a friendly smile and wink at me in the distance, and I melted into pure goo. But that was all I needed to make the goal and the horn went off to signal the close to the game. Troy gave me a congratulatory smack on the bottom and I could feel an instant hard on. Gabriella ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead with a big smooch. It left a mark of lipstick, but I didn't mind. Part of our team carried Troy while the other half carried me off to the locker room. I acted like I was shy changing and showering in front of the more toned and, dare I say 'bigger' members of my team, but I secretly enjoyed how exposed and vulnerable it made me feel. Jason sauntered behind us, not impressed with me at all, and I would be paying my dues with him later.

I was dripping wet and naked in the shower. Naturally, my member twitched and hardened up from the water droplets. My shaggy hair fell into my eyes and around my face. I recall Gabriella tell me she was going to give me a forced haircut, and she smiled making scissor motions with her fingers. We were tight now, like sister and brother. She was the only one to know my secret and took it to the grave with her. I cried while I told her, and she held onto me for hours. Since I had been hanging around her a lot more, Troy himself had taken the chance to get to know me as well! Even though Troy didn't know I was gay, he oddly didn't mind me tagging along on half of their dates…

"Dude, what's up with your back?" Chad asked. Chad never showed any signs of resentment towards me, but we weren't exactly buds either. I think it was because he wanted to maintain his reputation, and I couldn't blame him or anyone else for that. I paused and blushed like a fire engine. "It's…it's cool dude." I replied, almost choking back tears from the memories. I had four long red lashed down my back, from…him. No, not Chad. From the guy everyone thought of as my best friend. It was something that I was too shy to even show Gabby. The team cornered me, and I nervously sunk to my bottom in the shower wall. I suddenly felt like Carrie, except no one was exactly tormenting me. Chad lifted me by my precious hair and I yelped in fear of it. "Ok- I give! Not the hair PLEASE!" He dropped me. "Then spill." He said casually. I hesitated for a moment. "Troy, the scissors." He ordered. "No, no you can't!" fell to my knees and grovelled, still naked. "Then what's up with those lashes man?!" He ordered.

I could feel the fiery gaze of Jason's eyes boring into me. Troy sighed. "I think it's because it's from someone in this room." Troy whispered to Chad. "Get dressed, then we'll talk. But you will talk or it's the hair, got it?" I nodded as fast as the speed of light. "Good." He cooed as he left with Chad. "We'll be waiting in the gym. I quickly threw on my shirt and ran with my pants just held over my tighty - whities with my hands. I'm so fucking stupid! Why couldn't just have walked out without the shirt? The team raised their eyebrows at me and smirked. I gulped and chuckled nervously at my own expense. "Jason did it ok!" I spilled. "He makes me…do things to him and if I've been bad or made a mistake I get punished for it. Last night I got whipped." I turned towards the door and there he was standing. I yelped and hid behind some bigger members of my team for protection, like a little bird or injured cub would for protection.

It was Chad and Troy who lifted him. "Wait," Troy began. "we shouldn't beat him up on school property. "No one should get in trouble over this shit hole, even poor Jimbo." Chad agreed and nodded. "Right. Let's all carry him one block from here." Troy delivered the first blow, and then Chad the other. My classmates rubbed my shoulders comfortingly. "Um…do you dudes mind covering for me while I put my pants on here?" I smiled sheepishly and glanced down at my feet while I shuffled them. "I don't know man, you're pretty damn cute in those tighty whites." I enlarged my eyes and put out my bottom lip. "Please?" One sighed and smiled, giving in to me. "Cover him up boys." Troy and Chad rejoined our group a couple moments later, leaving Jason black and beaten on the side of the road. I hugged them both. Chad chuckled. "Get off me, man." Shocked, I had just been lifted onto Troy's shoulders. We all walked away from the scene. "Beating up little shit heads makes me hungry. Join us for pizza Rocket Bud?" I beamed like a schoolgirl. "Would I ever!" "Wonderful, then we have a little surprise for you back at my place."

_**He walked through his bedroom door, dressed all in black leather and carried a couple of toys in his hands. He has been doing this to me since sixth grade. And, even though I wanted to do nothing more than scream, there was no use anymore. I was going to be fucked like it or not and how the hell was I supposed to tell something like this to anyone? Besides, the guy had dirt on me so I had to put up with anything he ordered or did to me. If I did not accept something given to me, I would be punished severely. I was already stripped, kneeling on the bed with my ass positioned in the air facing towards him. You ask why I didn't protest? I was scared. You try being me for one day, then maybe you'll get it. He doesn't even bother to lube me anymore, no matter how much I beg. I don't know what came over me yesterday, but I allowed my emotions to control me. A couple of tears rolled down my face, followed by some sobs. I had been gagged so no matter how loudly I screamed, it would not be heard. Unfortunately, Jason noticed the tears fall down. He pulled out swiftly and struck me across the face twice with his bare hands. I shook and he removed my gag. "I-I'm s-sorry master." I whispered pathetically. He hit my cock next so hard that caused me to wail out for mercy._

"_On your knees you fucking retard." I scurried to my knees and faced away from him as he always orders, my face buried in my hands. He kicked me and demanded I sit up straight. I've just been whipped?! 1, 2, 3, 4. If I was crying before, I sure as hell was now. It felt almost like my back was splitting open in a million pieces, and my heart was as well. I deserved this treatment. I would rather feel something than nothing, I've felt that way for too long. Practically abandoned by m family members and always reminding me I would never be as good as so- and – so. I was too ugly for anyone to ever love me, and I was an anti – social loser. All of these words in my head that people have once said to me. I was reminded by them every time a lash hit my back. The wounds opened and scarred deep._

I was snapped back out of my memories when troy called my name. "Peperoni, Rocket Bud?" I nodded. "Please!"


End file.
